the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit
|followed by= }} The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit is a direct sequel set thirty years after , and the second installment of The X-Adults: Endgame trilogy, being the thirteenth book in The Super Babies franchise. The book is written and illustrated by D. Isaac Thomas. The book sees the return of Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Sheriff Dynamo, Paige Nelson, and Baby Strength. New characters include Captain Photon, Squeazy, the Grover children, and Colette. The plot follows Lindsay Kellerman and Sheriff Dynamo as they attempt to take down the Dark Flame, while facing new threats in a more divided solar system. The story takes place in Palmyra, New York City, and Asia starting around January of 2104. It was released on 7 February, 2019. Summary While the S.M.S.B. is preoccupied on a great crusade, the Dark Flame, also known as former superhero Centauri, has been busy gathering more followers to his cause – elevating mutants above all non-mutated beings. When a dramatic vision roused by the sacrifice of KM-15 — a repentant member of the evil Knights of Meyer — the S.M.S.B. must decide where they are truly needed. It is not too late for them to interfere, but Lindsay Kellerman and Master Intelligence must make multiple decisions that could tear the very fabric of the solar system to pieces as the population becomes more divided and dangerous. Plot The Palace of Despair Three decades have passed since the death of Force Baby. The S.M.S.B. has long since began a great crusade known as the Asian Revolution with the intention of strengthening law enforcement in the continent. Both the Knights of Meyer and the Team of Terror hope to find him, as well as the Map of Light. If the device was destroyed, it could break the very fabric of the Light. In Palmyra, New York, the son of Zira Miranda Grover, Eegan, realizes the Knights of Meyer are arriving in the city. Realizing that Mella Montgomery is the head of a vast criminal empire in China, the S.M.S.B. allows themselves to be captured so they can reach their enemy's quarters. The same enemy uses the effect of Pitial Defilatelum to see if Master Intelligence's sword has been recovered. Eventually, the others manage to escape capture thanks to George Thames, who is a blacksmith. Unfortunately, George dies shortly after teleporting everyone away to North Korea. The attack on Palmyra Jason, Sue, and Britney Grover go to Palmyra to stay with their uncle, Eegan, who has obtained the widely coveted device. During the meeting, Knights of Meyer under the command of the Dark Flame and Captain Photon attack the village. Eegan attempts to flee in his skyfighter, but a pair of troopers disable the engines with their guns. With no alternative, Eegan opens fire on the Knights. The Dark Flame emerges and spins a tornado, destroying the city. In the meantime, Jason gives the device to Britney and told her and Sue to hide; their house somehow survived the tornado. Jason remains behind because the others are still searching for him. After securing the area, the stragglers to the tornado are herded into the town square. Eegan takes a shot at the Dark Flame from cover, but the Dark Flame casually stops the bullet in midair and crushes it with his powers. Eegan is captured and brought before the Dark Flame, who demands to know where the light-side device is. Eegan responds that he knows who the Dark Flame used to be, and chides the Dark Flame that he cannot escape his real identity. Growing impatient, the Dark Flame kills Eegan by striking him down with his sword. Just then, the Knights of Meyer show up with Jason in tow and the Dark Flame decides to interrogate him further back on their ship. Before leaving, Photon asks what to do with the survivors, and the Dark Flame orders them all slaughtered. As the massacre plays out behind him, the Dark Flame leaves. Encountering Rocken Role Near the end of the Asian Revolution, Master Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. were trapped in a landslide. When Master Intelligence emerges from it, he immediately makes sure everyone is all right. To his relief, everyone has survived. Just then, Rocken Role arrives, much to his surprise. After a brief talk, Role reveals that his assistant, Wesley Carrier, was captured by Mella Montgomery, and likely killed. Role then leaves to finish his mission. Return to the Defilement Returning to the Defilement in the meantime, KM-15 is overwhelmed with emotions because of the massacre of the townspeople. Knowing he would be punished and re-evaluated for not firing on the townspeople, and with his faith in the Knights of Meyer severely shaken, he decides to desert. Meanwhile, after failed attempts of torturing Jason for vital information about the Map of Light, the Dark Flame uses his mind probing power to pry the information from Jason's mind. The Dark Flame learns that the Map is located with Sue and Britney Grover, and informs Captain Photon of the new information. Mission to Asia Eventually, Jason Grover returns home after he is rescued by KM-15 from the Dark Flame. Knowing they need to return the Map of Light to Master Intelligence, Jason, along with Sue and Britney, sneak through the airport and hide behind a service desk. Here, KM-15 says he will have to leave them. Jason asks why KM-15 would stay in New York City where he would be unveiled and surely killed, instead of fleeing to Asia with them. In response, KM-15 says the Dark Flame will undoubtedly send a group of Knights to track him, and he would rather die than see the deaths of more innocent people the Knights of Meyer would surely tear down while searching for him. Jason accepts this, and with his sisters, he proceeds to stow away aboard an airplane. They leave without a trace. Capture in China Back in China, Master Intelligence has a vision of KM-15 being tortured and killed by the Dark Flame for his involvement in Jason's liberation. Shortly afterwards, Britney, Jason, and Sue show up and are able to recover the device, rendering it out of the Dark Flame's reach. Return to New York Acquisition District faceoff Ending Post-Script In the Post-Script, Senator Rokari Ken laments over how she has successfully gotten herself elected as President of the United States of America and how Master Intelligence couldn't stop her and how she'll never let something slip. She watches as a projection from her hand emits an image of Nebelon's face onto the ceiling. Production D. Isaac Thomas has confirmed that The X-Adults: Endgame 2 will be announced in May of 2018. This turned out to be The Inferno Relit. The book was confirmed on 5 November, 2018, two days after the release of Across the Portal: Insurgence, to be released on 7 February, 2019. Rating The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit is rated PG-13 (parents strongly cautioned), as its predecessor was. It is rated "for some sequences of sci-fi action". New characters *Britney Grover *Ida *Jason Grover *KM-15 *KM-29 *KM-8 *Link *Mella Montgomery *Sir Roast *Sue Grover *George Thames III Notes and references Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon